Jacqueline Hawthorne
' '''Jacqueline Hawthorne' (ジャクリーンホーソーン, Jakurīn Hōsōn), or Jack (ジャック, Jakku) for short, also known as Jester (道化方, Dōkegata), due to her make up, is a mysterious Mage, who insists on staying close to Lamia, much to the latter's dismay. She appears to be a spy for an unknown organization, sent to watch over Lamia, which is why she stays close to her even against Lamia's will. Appearance Jacqueline, or simply Jack, is a dark skinned young woman with short greyish white hair, with a single strand of hair, or ahego, on her head and two hair strands on the side, she also has no bangs, revealing her forehead. She has brownish yellow eyes with black pupils, though sometimes they aren't visible. Her most distinctive feature is her make up on her face, though simple, it is similar to what a clown or Jester would put on, one being a red scar-like mark crossing her right eye, and the other being a red teardrop right under her left eye socket. Jack usually appears with a solemn or emotionless expression, even when talking to people. Her casual attire consists of a white short sleeved shirt with a black tie, and a dark red sleeveless shirt on it, and a red jacket. She wears a red mini skirt with black stripes, appearing much like squares. She also wears long black socks and white shoes. Personality Jack is usually seen as a stone faced, near emotionless person, saying very little and rarely ever changing her expression. She is very calm and collected, even during fights, never once breaking her composure, to the degree that people find it even frightening at times at how calm she can be. Jack is well mannered, in a rather odd way, as she asks people before doing anything to them, such as asking if she can hit them or treat them like dirt, but always taking their answers as a yes, showing that she might not really care but asks out of a whim. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Jack is most proficient in close combat, which combined with her Steel Magic that grants her a nearly invulnerable body, allows her to strike enemies without having to worry about being injured during combat, allowing for a multitude of attacks in rapid succession. Her fighting style is mainly reliant on her Steel Magic, and High Speed or natural speed to allow her and attack her enemies. She takes no stance while fighting, and her fast reaction time allows her to counter her enemy's strikes, making her movement unpredictable before her reaction to them, using her own enemy's movement and momentum to her advantage as well. *'Memetaa '(メメタァ, Memeta~a lit. To Punch A Frog): Jack's signature technique, meant to make up for her lacking physical durability. It can be executed using an open palm strike or a punch, and does not require direct contact, due to it releasing a powerful shockwave of pure air pressure using her sheer strength alone, and stopping on time to allow the shockwave to be exerted forward. Memetaa's power can be enhanced by combinning it with Steel Magic, to grant it an even more powerful shockwave, or High Speed as well, to give it a faster attack speed. *'Bullet Punch' (バレットパンチ, Baretto Panchi): A technique that combines Jack's two magics, High Speed and Steel Magic into a physical technique. By focusing the effects of High Speed solely onto her arms, and using Steel Magic in order to strengthen her skin as usual, Jack is capable of delivering extremely fast punches, too fast for the eye to follow, and can return her arm to its previous position in mere seconds, making it appear as if she never moved it to begin with. However, despite being an incredibly fast technique, it lacks alot of strength, at best being able of breaking an ordinary person's bones, having only the steel skin to give it a powerful impact, but becomes deadly if used in rapid succession. *'120% Full Power: '''Memetaa,' World Breaker''' (百廿率: メメタァ,世界ブレーカメメタァ, Momohataritsu: ''Memeta~a, ''Sekai Burēka): Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite her appearance, Jack boasts above average strength for a human, evident by her signature technique, Memetaa, which requires great physical strength in order to perform, as well as her overall usage of it in combat, which, it is important to note that Steel Magic does not increase her physical strength, only the impact, and considering Jack is strong enough to single handedly send someone much larger than her flying with one hit, proves she has more strength than her she appears. Immense Reflexes: Jack has incredible reaction time towards attacks, to the degree she can stay put in her place and counter her enemy once they decide to strike her, and counter attack almost immediately after. Even without countering, Jack is almost impossible to hit by an ordinary person when she focuses solely on dodging attacks and not attacking, and even if she is hit, her Steel Magic protects her from most harm, allowing her to retaliate almost immediately at her attacker. Low Durability: Jack's downfall is her natural durability, which is that of any ordinary human, making her easily to harm if she doesn't have her Steel Magic to protect her, hence why her reflexes and High Speed are essential for her to dodge attacks if she is unable of using Steel Magic, or has yet to use it. Magic Steel Magic (鋼魔法 Hagane Mahō): A Caster Magic that allows Jack to harden her skin and make it incredibly durable, doing so by reinforcing her magical energy as a sort of steel-like soldification around her skin, though it isn't visible. She is shown to be capable of maintainning her steel skin for long periods of time, extending from hours to even days without rest, she is also capable of instantly using this magic in times of need, and functions as a major part in her fighting style. *'Immense Durability': Using Steel Magic makes Jack's skin incredibly durable, so much that it appears nigh indestructible, and managing to shrug off many attacks directed at her. Her steel skin also allows her to cause more damage with her attacks, due to her skin being much harder, allowing her to break walls and weapons bare handed with ease. High Speed '(神足, ハイスピード, ''Hai Supīdo): While used on a lesser scale than her Steel Magic, Jack is still capable of using High Speed to move much faster around her enemies, though she doesn't use it as often due to her already great natural speed, and also due to it making it hard to maintain her steel skin, forcing her to remove her protection, as such, it is mostly used in order to end a fight quickly. *'''120% Power: Earth Shattering Spear (百廿率・土粉槍, Momohataritsu: Dofunsō): A very powerful, last ditch effort spell, in which Jack utilizes the full potential of her High Speed, firstly kneeling down like how a runner would before a race, and charging up her speed, before instantly releasing it all at once, shooting forward in blinding speed, causing a destructive shockwave from the sheer amount of force she releases, punching her enemy, while Steel Magic is active, causing massive damage to her target. This also damages her, however, as the massive force is too much even for her Steel Magic to protect her from, with the risk of shattering her entire skeleton, hence why it is a last resort. Trivia *Jack's appearance is based off Poyo Rainyday from Mahou Sensei Negima!. *Bullet Punch is a reference for the move of the same name from Pokemon, which is a Steel-type priority move, meaning it will move first regardless of the user's speed, but has average attack power. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages